Renewed and found wanting
by Ditzy-Ash
Summary: This is a story of a woman who finds out she's much more than she seems. And the man of her dreams is in fact a reality. Too bad she's the clumsiest oaf around and he has the worst timing!Crossover of Vampires and Metaphysical.


**This is property of Ditzy-Ash!**

**This was a idea in my head. I kinda just thought it up one day. Tell me what you think of it? **

**

* * *

**

_Shh"The voice echoed in her dreams with the contempory sounds of a madman. High and yet, quiet with its dream-less quanity.  
"It'll only hurt a little bit... Just little"  
A moan escaped from ruby red lips, as teeth clasped onto her skin. It was only a dream after all.. Why shouldn't she enjoy it? The pleasure was unbearable, like the climax of an orgasm washing over her repeatedly. She tasted blood in her mouth, but she couldn't remember where from...but it was so hot and sweetly thick.  
He pulled away, but she still feel him at her back, his hands lightly grazing her shoulders. She thought it would last forever, and suddenly she felt something hot flow down her back.. It was wet. She turned around, to face this mysterious man... And all went black, with only another pleasurable moan as his tear-stricken face buried into her neck._

"Shit!" she yelped, sitting straight up, and her hand flew to her neck, and then her body, searching for some kind of sign that she had been bitten or molested or something of the kind. Her red hair fell in front of her brown eyes with something like teasing, as she looked around her pitch black room. After her eyes adjusted, she muttered and laid back, wide awake. She could never sleep lately, because of the damned dream. Everytime it was the same thing, and she always was left with unshakable feeling that something HAD been there before. And was still there. She curled up, turning to her side to stare at her white, shadowed covered wall. The shadows seemed to dance like crazy over it, and she soon realized there wasn't anything that should've made a shadow. Shutting her eyes, she threw the cover over her and tried to sleep, not letting the memory of night terrors overcome her.

_"It'll only hurt a little..."_

The voice echoed in her head, lulling her back to sleep.

**-And We win...And we lose...-**

The alarm clock rang with unnatural fervor. She opened her eyes slowly, to a brightly lit room. No, there wasn't something right about this. She should be somewhere...but where?

"Dammit!" she yelled, jumping out of her bed only to fall into a heap beside it. Unlucky Becky, they'd called her, and with good reason too. She was suppose to be at her lovely job at a desk in the daily newspaper building, titled "Good Morning, Texas.", writing out the usual weather reports, and a few columns here and there. Nothing special, except for the fact she seemed to do everything wrong there, and was on the verge of being fired. And the fact she was thirty minutes late, and hadn't even taken a shower wasn't a very good thing for her reputation, unlucky as it was. She had mis-set the clock the night before. Her frizzy hair kept her from seeing her way clearly and as she hurried towards the bathroom, she led herself right into the doorway, hitting her forehead with a painful thud. Groaning, she fell backwards, and rubbed her forehead. Why did she have to so damn awkward?

The phone ranged while she was still laying in the floor seeing stars in her eyes. She scrambled towards it and picked it up to be greeted by the gruffy voice of her boss, David. Lovely man.  
"Where the hell are you"  
"I'm laying in the floor." she grumbled, rubbing her forehead.  
"I told you"  
"I'm sorry, sir. But can I take a sick day? "  
"You took one last week"  
"I'm useless this morning"  
"How so"  
And upon this question, she immediately explained the situation to him, and she hadn't even been awake 5 minutes. She was met by a silence on the other side of the phone.  
"Maybe you should stay, Unlucky Becky." he said, amusement in his voice.  
"Ya think? Thank you, sir."

Hanging up the phone, she laid there, wondering what to do the rest of the day. Sleep? No, she'd had enough of that. What does every girl do when she has something troubling her, and nothing else to do? She shops.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today?" her friend Abi cried over the cluttered sound of the mall, while Becky looked over a white lilac dress that reminded her of the dress she wore in her dream. Walking over to the cash register, she stared dreamily at it. "Becky!" her friend shrieked.  
Becky turned too swiftly, and stumbled into one of the most gorgeous men behind her, only to twist the wrong way and bring him tumbling down with her. Sighing, she laid there and watched as Abi's head popped into view. "You okay?"  
"Just fine." she answered.  
"Uhm, you have to see this dress"  
Becky only hid her face behind her palms while Abi reached a hand out to her, pulling her up. The man who had fallen down with her stood up slowly, blushing a deep red. It was only after Becky stood up that she caught a good look at the man, and with a shock of recoginition, she gasped. And he looked intensely back at her, standing there gaping until he finally hid his face and went off to another direction.

He was from her dream.

* * *

**A/N  
Tell me what you think! Maybe I'll continue it.**

**I may write something from the man's perspective. **


End file.
